Doll's Play: Part 2
by SherylRay
Summary: A couple of years pass and Psyche has plans for Glen, one day Glen decides to escape from his cage but things become worse then he expected.


So now a couple of years gone past, Glen grew older, but he was still such a gentle young child. One day Psyche gone out to the pub, leaving Glen in the same place with the rat in his cage. Glen looked outside from the window when he heard screams of excited children outside, playing. Glen smiled at the sight of it; maybe they'll let him play too? Then he had an idea…

He looked to the side of him where he saw the keys to his locked cage were and since he was much taller now he could probably reach to them. His slim plastic arm slid through carefully, carefully not to make a sound. He saw that his black rat ran across his arms picking up the key in its mouth as if it knew what Glen wanted exactly.

"That's it!" smiled Glen, excitedly, "Come here…"

The little rat done as it was told and ran back on Glen's shoulder. Glen gently taken the key from his rat, and now unlocking the door, he jumped out of the cage. His rat hopped back into the cage, Glen looked back.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." He whispered to his pet.

He opened the door running outside, breathing the fresh air. This must have been his first time outside from such a long time. The birds were singing, it was a beautiful sunny day and Glen never felt so much happiness inside. There was nothing more Glen could ever want, such freedom almost made him squeal with delight! He looked around the area and there the children were playing with a ball. Glen ran towards them with a soft smile.

"Um…Hello," he said, "Can I play?"

Both of the children looked at Glen, both confused and shocked, they dropped the ball and starred.

"Oh no, it looks like a monster!" said the little girl.

"What is it? Why is it moving?" murmured the tall boy next to her.

Glen looked at them both confused for a moment but then tried to smile again, eager to make friends with them.

"M-my name is Glen."

The girl screamed and backed away slightly, her brother followed. The both of them still looked confused, almost sneering with hatred and disrespect.

"Go away!" said the boy picking up a stick, ready to hit Glen, "You come near my sister and me, I'm gonna hit you, monster!"

Glen stepped back, frightened, "I-I'm not a monster! I wasn't gonna hurt anybody! I want t-to play."

The girl screamed again, "It's a killer doll! Run away from it! Run!"

And so the children ran away from Glen, leaving their ball and Glen himself alone. He looked down sadly, it was the truth. No one liked him because of the way he looked. No one could understand how hurt he felt right now. He was so alone.

The sun began to set; Glen still sat on the road. He heard footsteps; Glen looked up seeing a shadow. Turning he saw Psyche.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Shit face. It's time I put you up for that show I wanted you to do years ago. You're ready. Come on, time to eat."

Psyche kneeled down grabbing hold of Glen's neck roughly and brought him back inside. Glen was once again in the cage after being beaten up by his master, bruises somehow never shown though despite how painful it was. He was looking down at his plastic hands wondering to himself…

"What am I?" or "Why does everybody hate me?"

These questions were always filling into his head; his master usually brought friends around to do all sorts of cruel things to Glen. There was once a time when they burnt Glen's hair and it nearly reached to his scalp. It was a punishment for having his hair almost shoulder length and it was done almost every two or three months.

Psyche bashed the cage open placing a plate and knife in front of Glen. Raw meat and blood was spread all over it, Glen's eyes widened.

"W-what is this?"

Psyche locked the cage without another word and sat down eating a freshly made salad with a load of meat.

"Psyche,"

Psyche almost chocked through both eating and giggling.

"Well…" He said slowly, swallowing another chunk of food, "I ran out of food and…" he sniggered again, "That's your rat."

"NO!" Glen screamed, smacking the plate away, "H-how could you? Why?! He was my only friend!"

"Shut up! Pull yourself together!! It's just a damn animal!"

"NO! No it wasn't! It wasn't!" screamed Glen, full of anger came out; he didn't know if it could get any worse, he grabbed the knife, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE!!!"

Psyche stood up looking pleased, "Yeah! That's it! I want you scarier!"

Glen threw the knife, Psyche was lucky because it missed him at the time. He walked around the room with a huge grin looking at Glen.

"They're all gonna hate you…"

Glen's frown of anger disappeared, the words echoed into his head. Hatred, fear and despair were all he had to look forward to.

Psyche sat near the cage, looking at the frozen, depressed doll boy.

"Tonight…We're gonna have a show all on us. Psyche and Shit face."


End file.
